The EverBurning Flame
by Banished Princess
Summary: Zuko has a new plan, one that cannot fail, but he needs Katara. When Zhao uncovers the plan, however, he moves in to take the prize for himself. When the plan goes horribly wrong, and Zuko is gravely injured, what will Katara do? ZxK.
1. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own a single bit of Avatar, although if I did, Drawn to Blackened Skies and Everything For a Price by Masoko Moonshade would be actual episodes. **

**A/N: Please go easy on me. This is my first fanfic and I think its HORRIBLE! sobs**

**Zuko: Your right.**

**Katara: Zuko!**

**Zuko: What? I don't like myself in this one! I'm too nice!**

**Katara: Slaps Zuko, storms off **

**Me: Real smooth Zuko, real smooth.**

**The Ever-Burning Flames**

**By: Banished Princess**

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

_He was dying. She ran to him, and took him in her arms. The heat of the flames burmed her skin, but still she wouldn't let go. "No, don't leave me! Please, don't go!" Tears streamed down her face as she held him with all her might. They were both dying now, and there was nothing anyone could do. His voice, hoarse now, spoke in her ear. _

_"Katara?" _

_"Yes?" _

_"I-_

Katara sat up in her bedroll, sweating. What had her dream been about? All she remembered was greif, pain, and something else she couldn't quite name. She sat up and pondered for a minute, trying to recall her dream. Then she remembered. The fire raged behind her eyelids once again, and she was fored to once more experience the pain on the boy next to her. As she shivered from the cold, she pulled a thin jacket over her robe. She practiced waterbending with the water in a nearby puddle, but she couldn't concentrate for long. She finally gave up and let the water drop back into the puddle.

As Katara examined her shadowy surroundings, her eyes stopped on Sokka and Aang, the Avatar. Their tired faces poked out of large sleeping bags, and looked so ridiculous that Katara had to stiffle a laugh. They had been traveling for many days now, running from Prince Zuko and Admiral Zhau of the Fire Nation, who both had a strange lust for chasing the Avatar. The only good thing about the two was that they were sworn enemies. Whenever the two firebenders were in one place, they conviniently forgot about the Avatar and started dueling one another. After one of their more recent duels, they had managed to simultaneously catch sight of Appa and send a barrage of fireballs at Appa and the rest of them. After a while, Appa had no longer been able to take the strain, so they had to crash landed on a small deserted island to rest until Appa recovered. He has managed to dodge most of the fireballs, but one had landed on his tail and burned most of the fur off. Appa needed his tail to help him fly, so he had barely managed to make it to this island. If they'd had to go any farther, well... Katara didn't want to think about it. The last thing she remembered before they landed on the island was Prince Zuko's face. He was looking right at her, deep in thought. The image had stayed with her for the rest of the night. She didn't really mind the image, but the image wouldn't go away, almost as if it were trying to tell her something.

While Katara pondered the events of the past week, a lone figure was seen on the prow of a Fire Navy Ship. Prince Zuko stared at the jungle that spread before him, and groaned. With that kind of cover, and his natural ability for evading Prince Zuko's grasp, the Avatar and his companions would probably be able to escape to another island before he could even find out where their camp was. He was beginning to lose his temper though, and decided to do the one thing that could clear his mind: train.

As blast after blast of fire shot over the side of the ship, the answer came to Zuko in a flash. He grinned, and then notified his soldiers that he would be taking a walk through the woods to help him finish formulating his plan. Before he left the ship, he stared at the moon, and remembered the face of that girl. What was her name again? Katra, Atarak, something like that. Zuko remembered her face from yesterday, when they had accidentaly locked eyes. That blasted face had bothered him all night, but the worst part was the fact that it was almost like it was speaking to him, but he couldn't hear the words. He growled, trying to clear the thought from his mind, and failing. He stormed off the ship, hoping to find some water to dunk his head into. That always helped bring him to his senses.

Katara tried to go back to sleep, but her restless thoughts wouldn't leave her alone. She looked at the moonlit path into the woods, and suddenly decided that a walk would do her quite a bit of good. She grinned evilly tiptoed over to the sleeping form of her brother and nudged him awake. He groaned, so she knew he was awake, but he stubbornly refused to open his eyes.

"Sokka!" she said in a singsong voice, "Sokka!"

"Shh! Be quiet all ready! I'm awake, ok? What do you want, Katara? If its not about food, let me sleep."

Katara waited until her brother was done complaining and said,"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back before sunrise."

"Want me to come with you?" Katara smiled at the suddenly upright form of the Avatar. "No, I'm fine Aang. Go back to sleep."

"You sure?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

Her brother caught her eye, and nodded, defeated. "Fine, but watch out for any firebending scum, especially that Prince brat." he told her, grimicing.

As soon as Sokka had finished his sentenced, he had fallen back onto the pillow and gone right back to sleep.

Katara rose from the ground and strolled down the path that led into the forest, looking for a pond to sit by. She saw a few small ones that dotted the lake, but none of them seemed right. When she finally found the perfect one, a small pond with moonlight breaking throught the branches above it. She sat by the water's edge and sang an old lullaby her mother used to sing to her:

_Hold me darling,_

_hold me my love, _

_through the fire of the storm,_

_and the darkness of the flood._

_You start a fire deep within my heart,_

_and wash away the tears,_

_you throw my troubles to the wind,_

_and bury all my fears._

_I'll be there for you,_

_if you'll be there for me,_

_so hold me my darling,_

_hold me my love._

Katara barely noticed when the tears came. She sat there, on the rock, crying, until a cold voice jolted her out of her reverie. "Well, well, its you again."

Katara froze at the sould of that voice, and turned around. There, at the edge of the clearing, was the person she had been fleeing for the past 2 years. Prince Zuko stepped out of the shadows and smirked at the shock on her face. "Don't try to run. I've got men surrounding this clearing. It's pointless. You might as well just listen to what I have to say."

"Fine. But don't try to make me tell where Aang is, because I'm not going to tell you."

"Relax. I just want to ask a few questions." _Girls_

"Okay Mr. Interregator, fire away." _Boys_

"Whats your name?"

"Katara."

"Katara. Interesting name." Katara shivered at the sound of her name on Prince Zuko's lips.

Prince Zuko, on the other hand, thought her name was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever heard. "How old are you?"

Katara was startled. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. How old are you?"

"I'm not telling unless you tell me." Katara stated mullishly.

"Why should I?"

"Because it's only fair."

"Uurgh! Oh, fine. I'm sixteen. Now, tell."

_Wow. he looks a lot older than sixteen. _Katara thought.

"Answer me!" roared the Prince

" I'm fourteen. Happy?"

"Not yet.Where- OW!"

A well aimed waterwhip whacked him on the side of the head so hard he thought that his head would shake itself to pieces. He looked at Katara, who was smirking and had another waterwhip aimed at his head. "Don't make me hurt you, _Prince _Zuko. Zuko growled at the sarcastic tone in her voice and heated a fireball in his palm. Before Katara could react, she had been knocked off of her feet by a deadly fireball. Why it did not burn her she did not know, but she did know that she was losing conciousness, and fast.

As she lay on the ground, woozy, she was lifted from the ground. She struggled, but Zuko held her tightly in his arms. As they walked along, Katara noticed that Zuko was very warm, and was glad that the dark of night hid her furious blushing. When his grip on her relaxed, she found herself not at all minding his hold on her. In fact she was almost enjoying it, and subconciously leaned into his hold. _This isn't so bad... what am I thinking? He's the enemy! _No matter how many times she remender herself of this, she couldn't block out how tenderly Zuko was carrying her towards the harbor.

The last thing she remembered before she slipped into unconcousness was soft lips pressing against hers, and a warm embrace that left her in a whole torrent of feelings. She was almost glad when she finally lost conciousness.

Zuko's men stared as their prince carried the girl aboard. Who was she? Did she have something to do with the Avatar? And what did she have to do with Prince Zuko? They knew none of their questions would be answered, but it didn't stop them from whipering among themselves as Zuko passed by with Katara. All it took was one glare before they sunk back into the shadows and waited to resume their conversations until he had passed by.

They had just set sail when the sun broke free of the horizon and a cry rang out from the forest. Sokka had discovered that Katara was gone.

Please Don't sue me, this is my first romance!

**Please Review!**


	2. Tears of grief and gratitude

**A/N: Thank you for all of the beautiful reviews, they've kept me going through this annoying writers block. **

**Zuko: All thanks to me! **

**Me: Huh?**

**Zuko: Well, if I wasn't such a charming guy, this story wouldn't have been this much of a success!**

**Katara: Oh, and I didn't have anything to do with it?**

**Zuko: Urr, uuh... No?**

**Katara: slaps Zuko, storms off. **

**me: Wow, Zuko, you must really like getting her mad.**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to cayavatar, my very first reviewer. Thank you so much cayavatar!**

**Chapter 2: Tears of grief and gratitude**

"She's gone!" Sokka's anguished cry rang out from the camp. He was running around the island where they had been staying like crazy, but no sign of Katara. As Sokka screamed his frustration at the sky, he heard a strange sound behind him, a sound that was somewhere a sob and a strangling noise. Aang was sitting on a rock, holding his staff, with his head in his arms. Tears were streaming down his cheek, and his whole body shook with heartbreaking sobs. Sokka sat down behind him, and did something very un-Sokka like. He gave Aang a hug. "It's okay Aang, we'll find her." This seemed to comfort Aang as much as the hug, and Aang managed a strained smile." Thanks." "No problem, but don't get used to it." Sokka grinned at Aang. "Now, lets go get something to eat.

Back on the Fire Nave Ship, more tears were being shed. But these were tears of gratitude. For Uncle Iroh had come to visit Katara in her rooms and brought some tea. He had allowed her to spill out everything that was bothering her, including Zuko's kiss. When she was done, he had given her a heartwarming hug, and some jasmine tea. Katara had no idea how to thank him, so she just gave him the most grateful smile she could and a soft, "Thank you." "Oh, no problem. It is a pleasure having tea with such a kind young lady. Would you care to come up to the deck and enjoy the sunset? I'm sure it would help you take your mind off your predicament!" With a smile once again gracing her face, Katara got up from her bed, followed Iroh to the deck, and gasped.

The sunset wasn't the only thing she could see from the observation platform. Below them, Prince Zuko was training with a member of the crew. Although the sunset was gorgeous, Katara couldn't help tearing her eyes away from the dimming light and watching those beautiful blasts of fire and the firebender who was their creator.

As the sun finally slipped beneath the horizon, two teenagers from the Southern Water Tribe stared up at one moon, and wondered where the other was, and if they were okay. Sokka whispered to the wind, "Love you sis, see you soon." and hoped that Katara would somehow hear him. The wind, as if carried by the gods, pushed his words to Katara's ears, and she smiled at the familiar sound of her brother's voice. "Love you too. Tell Aang I'm okay." A brother's ears, though not always the best, always manage to hear the sound of their sister's voice. And so Sokka heard his that lovely voice, filled with hope and joy at the sound of her brother's voice. The sound of the sibling's voice was like salve to a wound for the other. Katara smiled once again and turned to head back to her room. It was getting dark.

Zuko stared sullenly at the Fire Nation tapestry hanging on his wall. It seemed to taunt him, singing inside his head:

_You're Fire Nation, she's Water Tribe, You're Fire Nation, she's Water Tribe... _

He sent a flaming punch at the tapestry, but he couldn't take solitude in the charred wall hanging. All he could see was her face, and all he could hear was her voice. He moaned and sank back onto the bed, exhausted and worn out. He had been training nearly all day, trying to get her out of his head and focus on his plan.

_Remember the plan, remember the plan, REMEMBER THE PLAN!_

"Anything wrong, nephew?" Iroh poked his head around the corner. Zuko turned away from his uncle and growled," Go away Uncle. I want to go to sleep." "What's this? Why is you're Fire Nation Tapestry burned Prince Zuko?" "It was just an accident. Now let me sleep Uncle." Iroh slipped out of the room and padded down the hallway to his own.

_Hold me darling,_

_Hold me my love,_

_Through the fire of the storm,_

_And the darkness of the flood. _

_You start a fire deep within my heart, _

_And wash away the tears,_

_You throw my troubles to the wind,_

_And bury all my fears._

_I'll be there for you,_

_If you'll be there for me,_

_So hold me my darling,_

_Hold me my love._

Where had that dratted song come from? Zuko remembered hearing the Katara, the Water Tribe girl, singing it before he ambushed her. It was a lovely song, and it reminded him of the song his mother used to sing to him. Then Zuko remembered-his mother's old lullaby and Katara's song were exactly the same! He decided that he would ask her about it the next day, when he had decided to resume interrogating her.

A dark shadow slipped through the night, and landed solidly on the deck of the ship. Katara sat up in bed, listening to the noise, and screamed.

**A/N: I'm going to try to update at least once a week, but schools starting soon, so I'll update whenever I can. I promise, I won't make you wait any more than 3 weeks though, I hate waiting for updates. **

**Toph: So do I.**

**Me: Toph! Get out of here! You're not in this story!**

**Toph: I am now! Hahahahahahahaha!**

**Me: Uuuuurgh! GET OUT OF HERE! **

**Katara: Yah!**

**Toph: Stay out of this, sugar queen.**

**Me: tries to wrap tree branches around Toph, Toph, knocks me on but**

**Me: Ow. **


	3. Enemies New and Old Part 1

**A/N: I apologize for making you wait so long, I startes school this month and I've been pretty busy. Because I don't want to make you wait any longer, I hae divided this chapter into 2 parts. **

**Zuko: Then where's the part one and part two thing?**

**Katara: You idiot, it's just not in there yet!**

**Zuko: I'm not an idiot! You are!**

**Katara: Slaps Zuko, storms off. **

**Me: Wow, Zuko, you're on a roll! **

**Chapter 3: Enemies New and Old -Part One**

_His mother's calm, soothing voice spoke to him, soothing his troubled thoughts. "My darling, remember what I said, so many years ago. Never forget-" But before she could finish her sentence, she opened her mouth and began to scream. _

Zuko sat up in bed, sweating hard. A scream was heard from outside and Zuko at first thought it was the scream from his dream. Then he realized it was coming from Katara's room. Normally he wouldn't care a whit about her, but he needed her for the plan. _That's not the only reason._ That annoying voice in his head taunted him, but Zuko managed to push it out of his mind, and rushed to the source of the scream.

The masked figure crossed the room toward where Katara was sitting on her bed, screaming. Katara watched the figure draw closer, but even as she screamed, her mind was working at top speed to find a way to disable the assassin. For that was the only thing the mysterious black figure could be.

The assassin watched as the girl cowered in fear on her bed. _She won't be screaming much longer, that's for sure._ The assassin drew a knife, and was about to plunge it seamlessly into the girls heart, when, out of nowhere, a gleaming waterwhip shot out of the dark and snatched the knife out of their hand, and clattered to the floor. Not even a second later, the assassin was blinded by a blast of fire, and was blown out the window, where the metal deck of the ship broke their fall.

Katara turned to the person who had come to help her, and was surprised when she saw not the kind General Iroh, but Prince Zuko. He nodded to her, and rushed downstairs toward the spot where the assassin had landed. Katara rushed after him. Alas, they were too late. By the time they reached the spot where the assassin had fallen, the mysterious figure had vanished into the black reaches of the night. No matter how hard either of them looked, they could not find any trace the person might have left.

_You don't know my deepest thoughts,_

_You don't know the pain,_

_You'll never know the life I live,_

_Each and every day._

The water gave no response to Katara, no matter how hard she tried to ask it where that monster was. When she was absoloutly certain that the assassin was nowhere in sight, she sighed, and then turned to look into Zuko's golden eyes. "Why did you come? Why didn't you just let him get me?" Katara wasn't sure that it was a he, but she needed to use something else, something not so horrible. Zuko could see these thoughts flash across her face. His mind was, for a moment, one huge battleground. He looked at her pale, innocent face, shadowed against the rising sun. He wanted to tell her the real reason he had come to her rescue, to let all of his bottled up words flow outward. But he knew that if he started, he would not be able to stop, and he would ruin everything. It would just hurt both of them, if Zuko revealed his feelings. So he pushed them to the back of his mind, and turned sharply to face Katara. "You're no use to me if you're dead, are you, little peasant?" He ignored the tear that ran down her cheek, and turned away and stormed back to his room.

_Stupid Stupid STUPID! What drove you do say that?_ Zuko got no sleep that night, as his wrods rang in his head, and whenever he closed his eyes, the voice got louder. It was as if something was ppunishing him for carrying out the plan. _You were cruel to her, and you know it. _Zuko tossed and turned, and when he finally couldn't take it anymore, he went to the practice deck, and took out his fury with blasts of blazing flames.

_It's too much for my soul to bear, _

_I can hardly take it,_

_Although it's made me who I am, _

_I wish that I could change it._

Katara waterbended the waves angrily, whamming them against the side of the ship. _Prat! _she thought. _Why did he have to be such a brute? _She remembered how nice he was the night he kidnapped her, and blushed. Maybe it was just a teenager thing... she yawned, and realized it was time to go to bed. She shuffled back to her room, and fell asleep as soon ash her head hit her thin, rough pillow.

A/N:Srry this was so short, as I said, it just part of this chapter.

Remember, please review!

Ty Lee: It's so... poofy! Poof!

Me: What does poofy have to do with anything?

Ty Lee: Doesn't that rock coming at your head look so... poofy?

Me: What? is hit with rock, falls to ground.


	4. Enemies New and Old Part 2

**A/N: In response to the questions about the lullaby in chapters 1 and 2, I did make that up myself, thanks for not throwing tomatoes.**

**Zuko: Starts throwing tomatoes Hehehehe**

**Me: What are you doing?**

**Zuko: I'm throwing tomatoes!**

**Me: Actually, I was wondering why you were throwing tomatoes at Katara. I'm over here.**

**Zuko: Uh oh.**

**Chapter 4: Enemies New and Old- Part 2**

The next morning, Zuko woke upto a scratching sound outside his window. He went over and looked, but here was nothing there but a charred piece of paper with the words _I'm watching you._ He looked down at the deck, but whoever left the note was gone.

The assassin hid in the shadows, in a creaking compartment chamber, where they'd been all night. The assasin turned as a small monkey crawled into a pouch on the assasins shoulder. Both of slipped behind a crate, opened a loaf of bread, and settled down to eat.

A stream of water curled through the air from a metal cup to Katara's mouth. When she'd had enough, she used the bucket of water she'd requested and washed her hair and face. A few minutes later Iroh brough in her breakfast. "I'm sorry, but I cannot stay for breakfast this morning. My nephew tells me I must not spend too much time with the prisoner. I'll come tonight though!" Iroh walked downt eh hall, and grinned. He'd seen the look on Katara's face when he mentioned his nephew. It made him feel young again. "Now, to see if he feels the same way..."

A turkey, an apple, cheese, and water sat on a table in front of Zuko and his uncle. "Why did youd ecide to make me have breakfast with you today of all days? Is it someody's birthday or something? You know I have no time for stuff like that! " "No Prince Zuko, I just wanted to have a breakfast with you today. By the way, did something happen to Katara last night? I heard a scream, but figured you would go take care of it. You don't like loud noises on this ship." Iroh watched Zuko's face. Zuko managed to keep his face calm, but he couldn't keep a soft light from gleaming in his eye for a monent, then dimming away. Uncle Iroh watched this and nearly did a jig. _Now, if I can only get them to admit it to eachother..._ By Iroh's thoughts were doomed to never be finished, for a Fire Naiton Trumpet was sounded nearby, and both of them rushed up to the deck. In a steel Fire Navy ship, standing on the prow, was Commander Zhau.

Far away in the Earth Kingdom, a flying bison soared over the sky with two frantic boys scanning the horizon. Sokka turned to Aang. "We're never going to find her at this rate, and Appa's starting to get tired." He pulled out a cheese sandwich and some chicken for him and Aang, and haned the chicken to Aang. "No thanks, I'm not hungry." Aang turned away, and searched the sky all the more frantically. When Appa started to lower, he pulled them in to a nice little clearing for the night, and both of them looked at the sky and wondered where Katara could be under the stars.

Meanwhile, Zhau stood in front of suspicious Iroh and furious Zuko on the prow of a Fire Navy ship in the middle of the ocean. "What are you doing here?" Zuko yelled. "Why, I'm just doing my simple duty to my Nation, unlike you." "What do you mean?" Zuko glared at Zhau, and his hands started to heat up. "Well, you see, you are keeping a prisoner with valuble information on your ship. I demand you turn her over to me for interrogation." When Zuko denied that he had anyone besides him, his uncle, and his crew on his ship, Zhau ordered his soldiers to search the ship, and went with them.

Zuko and Iroh stood on the deck, afraid for Katara. "There's nowhere for her to hide!" Zuko hissed. "What is she going to do? I need her to capture the Avatar!" Iroh looked at him. "Are you sure that's the only reason?" "Yes!" Zuko stormed off to the training deck.

Down below, Katara was in a panic. If Zhau found her, well, she'd never escape. Her thoughts raced, until she was yanked into a storage chamber, and the door was slammed shut. A pale female face stared at her with pale blue eyes, and a monkey peered over her shoulder. "Please don't scream, that'll only bring _him_." Katara's scream stopped in her throat, and she nearly choked. "You!" "Yes, it's me, don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. Now. Your precious prince still needs you for his plan." Katara whirrled to face the other girl. "What do you mean, _precious prince? _He's my captor, and he's using me to get to Aang." "You know what I mean." The assassing girl smirked when she saw Katara's blush. "Now hush!" Both of them fell quiet as heavy boot thumped past the door. When they had gone back up to the deck, the girl opened the door for Katara. "Don't tell anyone I'm here, or else." Katara didn't have to ask what or else was. She scurried down the hall to her room.

Sokka sat upright, spilling Momo onto the ground. "Aang! Katara's in trouble!" Aang sat up. "How do you know?" Sokka looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well, we've always been able to sense when the other is afraid, hurt, really happy, or really sad. And right now I can tell that she's scared." Aang goggled at him."Wow, that's gotta be useful." "Yah it saved my life and hers more than once. Like that time I fellinto the ice, and she waterbended me out, or the time, before she could waterbend, when she got attacked by a wild snow leapord..." Sokka continued telling stories of his and Katara's childhood until both of themfinally could stay awake no more and drifted off to sleep

Zhau stormed back to his ship, nearly steaming at the ears. _The girl must have found someplace to hide. Prince Zuko wouldn't have hid her, the pompous prat. _Zhau slammed the door to his cabin and lay down on the bed. _I'll find her, and when I do, the Avatar is mine._

Zuko tried to focous on his firebending, but he could only think about how scared Katara must have been when Zhau was looking for her. When he couldn't quiet his thoughts, he decided to go check on her for his uncle's sake. _Yah right, your uncle can check on her just fine._ Zuko ignored the little voice in his head, and went down to the prison cells. He nearly collapsed with relief when he saw Katara's slim frame sitting on the bed staring right at him.

Katara stared into Zuko's golden eyes, and soon found she could not break her gaze. She sared deeper and deeper into those golden depths, and what she saw frightened, saddened, and made her tingle with happiness. she soon lost herself in his eyes, and soon didn't care.

Zuko soon lost himself in Katara's deep blue eyes. They were like the sky and the ocean, the moon and the waves. As he looked deeper, he found sadness, happiness, and fear. he soon lost himself in her eyes, and let himself go.

_Fire heats the Water,_

_Water cools the Flame,_

_Opposites, yet so alike,_

_in each and every way._

_-_

**A/N: Well, I did this one pretty quick, hope it's not too fast. **

**Aang: Hey, I'm fast! zips around **

**Me: gets dizzy, falls down**

**Zuko: Hahaha! The Avatar is mine! **

**Katara: Only after I get my kiss! kisses Zuko**

**Zuko: With pleasure. kisses Katara back, chases after Aang**

**Sokka: makes gagging noises **


	5. In your eyes

**A/N: Okay, I hope you apprecieate my attempt at good poetry. I love to write poems, this is the first time I've used one for a story.**

**Zuko: Yah, and it smells like my sweet sweet hair. starts to sob My poor poor hair! So miserable, so sad! **

**Iroh: Yo, Zuzu, lighten up a little, won't ya? **

**Me: Who are you and what have you done with the real Iroh?**

**Iroh: Dunno.**

**Toph: I can see clearly now, the rain has gone... **

**Me: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! **

**This has been an episode of- Avatar: an alternate universe.**

**Chapter Five: In your eyes**

_Zuko:_

_I think a thought that scares me,_

_I think of something new,_

_I know it deep withing my heart,_

_I know I want to be with you._

_It's something I cannot deny, _

_and yet I know I must,_

_for as I look into your eyes,_

_the thing I do not see is trust. _

_Katara:_

_I look into,_

_your golden eyes,_

_and most of what I see is lies,_

_but I hear a voice that calls to me,_

_just who it is, I'll wait and see._

_I see the scar that marks your face,_

_and I know it's not my place,_

_but I don't care,_

_and neither should you,_

_for the good I see in you is true,_

_but I know for now I cannot trust,_

_distrust I will,_

_distrust I must._

_Zuko:_

_I see your hand,_

_it reaches out,_

_and I take it,_

_without a doubt,_

_for though we know,_

_it cannot be,_

_I give to you,_

_a piece of me,_

_in hope that soon,_

_you'll set me free._

_Katara:_

_You take my hand,_

_I feel the flames,_

_and I douse it,_

_with the rain,_

_but it keeps burning, _

_on and on,_

_an everburning flame. _


End file.
